Chores
by dshell99
Summary: Kevin doesn't do his chores and Edd has to call him out on it. Literally. Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd, N Eddy. I only own my OCs and plot. Idea based off of Anybodihearme's silly life. Nat belongs to C2ndy2c1d.


**Author's Note: I have a skillet cookie, pink lemonade KoolAid, and friends who indulge my KevEdd fuel with their silly life adventures.**

 **Thanks, guys!**

 ** _For anybodihearme…_**

Edd snickered a bit as he read the message on his phone.

 _Ang: I'd suck his dick but he's acting up so I want steak_

 _Edd: You know he's gonna use a Groupon_

 _Ang: I knoooow but GOD I just really want to suck his dick soooooo yeah_

He snorted as the image of Rolf being _stunned_ by their resident _good girl_ being so _forward_ flashed in his head as the timer went off on the microwave and he pulled the pizza he was baking out of the oven, doing his best to silence the voices in his head to eat the whole damn thing.

But he hadn't had anything to eat since lunchtime and that was a barely a snack between classes so to say he was _hungry_ was an understatement.

He had a lab after his last mid-afternoon class and there was a _strict_ **No Food, No Drink** rule in the labs. By the time he was done with running his experiments and tabulating his results, it was well after dinner and he still had to run to an honor society meeting before he could even think about coming home.

The meeting was a cookies and juice affair since their sponsor was hosting it and he was a grown ass man with _needs._

Thankfully, Jimmy had an extra bottled water in his bag so Edd didn't die during the _ideas fest_ as they made their plans for homecoming where they would host a few class reunions and induct new members who managed to make the grade last semester.

But he was _dragging_ when he got in and was more than thankful for Kevin's slight junk food addiction. It was the redhead's _Game Day_ parties that kept them elbow deep in chips, dip, just about every frozen restaurant style appetizer known to man, and PIZZA.

A recent sale had them flush with the Americanized Italian food and he knew no one would be upset if he baked one for himself to munch on while he did some homework and texted Ang half the night to keep her company while she sat at the front desk of her dorm to make sure the building stayed standing.

He cut the pizza in half before slicing off four smaller pieces for himself and placed them on a plate before promising himself to clean the rest up later as he headed to the dining room and his homework.

 _Edd: Then do it. I'm sure he won't stop you_

 _Ang: Yeah but your tall ass friend will_

Edd's mouth fell open a bit and his brow furrowed in confusion as he read the text on his phone because he couldn't think of _anyone_ who would get in the way of Ang getting Rolf out of his pants.

 _Edd: WHO?!_

 _Ang: KEVIN THE FUCKING GIRAFFE! I think he hates me_

Edd rolled his eyes as he read her response because he knew that Kevin wouldn't stop her, but he could make it difficult for her to get a minute alone with their taller foreign friend as he liked to hang out with his friends any chance he got. And that was a lot considering he didn't play baseball til the spring and Rolf played basketball in the winter, leaving the fall open for all kinds of shenanigans.

 _Edd: He doesn't hate you. You just gotta tell him that you want in w Rolf. He'll back off_

As he sat his phone back down, he looked around the room and wondered where the redhead was as he would usually be home by 10 most nights just so he could get to sleep at a decent hour and be at least kinda ready to go to the gym at dawn than not.

 _Ang: I'll back him into traffic_

 _Edd: ANGELA_

 _Ang: Sorry but he just won't let me be great. You talk to him!_

 _Edd: Can't_

 _Ang: Why not_

 _Edd: He isn't here oddly enough_

 _Ang: He's prolly out being a ho. Hating ass giraffe_

Edd looked at his phone again and feelings that he had been trying to hide for a year came back to the surface.

* * *

They had met last fall at the homecoming pep rally because Edd's honor society was selling tshirts, cups, keychains, and hats for the event.

Kevin bought a hat and invited Edd and any friends he knew would come over for a party he was hosting that night with Nat and Nazz to either celebrate their team's win or commiserate their loss.

Edd and Ang showed up with beer and wine coolers, they all commiserated over beer pong and Rolf _almost_ got his dick sucked but Kevin just had to drag him away for keg stands as Ang was dragging him into the bathroom.

Ang has been stewing about it ever since even though she's gotten to suck his dick who knows how many times after that, but she's been wary as Kevin was nearly always around.

She had hoped that Edd moving in with him, Nazz, Nat, and Jimmy last semester after Johnny graduated and moved out would help her get more time with the basketball player because Edd and his other roommates could keep Kevin occupied while she bagged herself some shepherd's pie.

But Kevin had his own life to live, work to do, and classes to go to as Edd and everyone else in their house did and their schedules didn't always mesh with Ang's dick sucking needs.

When they _did,_ however, Edd found that the sporty social butterfly was a quiet bisexual with a thing for motorcycles, fluffy animes, funny YouTuber's, and 90s R&B slow jams.

And flirting with nerdy guys who liked _people_ and had the moxie to flirt back.

Edd called it practice for the occasional date he'd actually get.

Ang and Nazz called it ignoring the giant pink elephant in the room.

So Kevin got him a stuffed pink elephant for his birthday and Edd's been sleeping with it ever since.

When he's not bedding down with Kevin anyways.

* * *

But it was the songs that got to Edd the most.

They'd start to play late at night while Kevin studied in his room and on nights when Edd had to work late in the library's archives, he'd come home to Kevin passed out over a textbook, Boyz II Men on bended knee begging the girl to come home over his tiny, but mighty Bluetooth speakers, and Nazz obnoxiously singing along in the shower before she headed to her uncle's bakery in town to prep for the breakfast rush.

He'd make Nazz coffee and then drag Kevin to bed.

Kevin would drag him into a cuddle and Edd would _never_ stop him.

The sweet songs showed a softer side to boisterous redhead that Edd had come to love on so many different levels, but he wouldn't dare act upon them because he loved their friendship more.

And right now he's really missing the tunes because Kevin's apparently not in the house.

* * *

He did his best to not think about Kevin running around with God knew who doing God knows what on a very nice Wednesday night, but the part of his mind that was short circuiting because Kevin wasn't home like he should have been wasn't cooperating with his logical side that said that the man had a right to go and do as he pleased.

 _Edd: Kevin's not a whore_

 _Ang: Yeah I guess you're right_

 _Ang: Bc whore's get paid_

 _Edd: ANGELA_

 _Edd: I'm so through with you_

Edd tossed his phone away from himself in a huff as the alarm system on the house rang out an alert that the front door was being opened which reveal Jimmy gabbing on his phone as his own buzzed again.

 _Ang: No you're not bc you love me. Now tell your friend to let me get some dick damnit!_

 _Edd: I'll see what I can do_

Edd sighed, locked his phone, and flipped it over so he could get his homework out of the way undisturbed.

But a smell wafted in from the garage that Jimmy was now in as he fussed to whoever was on the phone that they did _not_ leave their tool kit at his house and a smirk crossed Edd's face as he ignored his heart, picked up his phone again, and dialed Kevin up on FaceTime.

* * *

Kevin cocked a brow at the call coming through his phone, not understanding why Edd would be calling him so late.

"Yes, Mother?" Kevin sighed as Edd's slightly annoyed face showed up on his screen.

"You forgot to take the trash out before you left, Kevin."

"Shit!"

"Goddamnit, Kev!" Nat fussed as he stopped at the light right outside of their neighborhood and weighed their options between turning around and going home so Kevin could do his chores or staying out and getting himself some booty, Kevin playing wingman as always.

"Listen, Edd," Kevin pleaded as annoyed blue eyes started to grow dark and stormy. "I _promise_ I'll get it together when we get back but I'm stuck out with Nat for a bit so –"

"Yes, ok," Edd sighed. "Just make sure you do because I don't want us to get anything we can't get rid of."

"You can't get rid of us, Double Delish!" Nat called out and Edd cocked a brow.

"Uh huh."

And the screen went black as the call ended.

Kevin and Nat stared at the phone for a split second before bursting out laughing.

"The _trash,_ dude?" Nat snickered and Kevin rolled his eyes as he tucked his phone back into his pants.

"He's just being nosey," he smirked and Nat shook his head.

"Y'all need to get y'all's lives together," he snorted as he turned into their town's downtown district and looked for a place to park.

Kevin just rolled his eyes and shrugged away the urge to go home.

* * *

He cleaned up the kitchen after he finished his Calculus 300 homework, watched two episodes of Grey's Anatomy after he finished his review of the student art show his Art 101 professor made all the students attend, and finally called it a night after his vision blurred while taking the extra credit online quiz for his French 400 class.

But he heard Nat's Jeep pull in just as he set the alarm and ran up to his room to jump into bed.

He knew that Kevin and Nat _always_ went to Taco Bell after a night on the town, so he could get to sleep before Kevin came to bed and he wouldn't know that he stayed up late waiting them to get back.

Seemingly out of nowhere, however, he felt eyes watching him and he sat up, grabbed his glasses, phone, and George, his elephant, ready to throw the poor stuffed animal and his phone at whoever was making him feel like he needed to fly out of their eyesight, giving himself the chance to do just that.

But when he got his bearings back, he only saw that it was Kevin, who looked like he was about to faint with laughter if the tears in his eyes, and grin on his face as he silently stood there were any indication of anything.

 _And they were!_

"Jesus, Kev," Nat sighed, as he looked over Kevin's shoulder before he headed to his room across the hall. "You can't be scaring him like that."

"Why not?!" Kevin grinned as he turned on the light and Edd was ready to fight him.

"He'll fight you!" Nat hissed as he came into the hall to see Edd out of the bed, a large, round paperweight in his hand, and in his best throwing stance.

"Your stance is off," Kevin huffed as he walked into the room and Edd rolled his eyes as he straightened up and tossed the globe in his hand a bit.

"Nat?" Edd called out with mischievous grin and Kevin cocked a brow.

"You see this scar!?" Nat said as he stormed into the room to show Kevin a small scar above his eyebrow he got when Edd threw his phone at him a month ago when he stumbled into his room unannounced while he was taking a nap before work.

"Dude, are we really gonna go there?" Kevin asked as he undid the cuffs on his Oxford and Edd knew that if he took the shirt off, there would be a sea of scars along with the freckles on his arms from a rough and tumble childhood growing up in busy city with busy parents and kids with way too much time on their hands.

"Yeah, because homeboy here has a hell of a pitch," Nat said as he walked to the mirror over Edd's dresser and peered at his scar.

Kevin looked over at Edd who gave him a smirk as he tossed the paperweight in his hand again.

"Ok, ok!" he said slightly defeated. "I'm sorry I scared you. I just wanted to be sure you were sleep."

"Hey!" Edd exclaimed as his paperweight was snatched away by Nat.

 _"Uh huh,"_ Nat said knowingly as he sashayed out of the room with Edd's Bio Oil in one hand and the paperweight in the other.

"But your stance was still off," he snarked as he crossed his arms, ticked that Nat was on the brink of exposing him.

"Did you take out the trash?" Edd asked tiredly, too sleepy to care about his feelings or Kevin's or Nat knowing about their feelings.

"Yep," Kevin said as he started to push him back to his bed. "So we won't get anything."

* * *

Edd rolled his eyes as he got back into the bed, his heart nearly flying out of his chest as his nightstand light came on and a few seconds later, the overhead light went off.

He steadied his breathing as he put his phone back on the charger and burrowed himself as best he could in the sheets and blankets of the double sized bed.

 _His spot_ was always on the wall side of the bed when he was alone, but if Kevin was ever in the same space with him, it became Kevin's spot so Edd wouldn't feel squished against the wall.

He laid in the middle of the bed and waited and like he was expecting, but hadn't really expected to happen _tonight_ , Kevin turned out the nightstand light, crawled over him and gently shoved him to the other side of the bed.

Once Kevin was comfortable, he rolled over to him, face in his chest, head in the nook created by the redhead's large left arm.

The intoxicating scent of the redhead's cologne, smoky smell of the bar, and slight tinge of alcohol and sweat wrapped its soothing arms around him as Kevin pulled him close and he quickly started to fall back asleep, happy that Kevin got out and had fun, but still came back home.

"Hey, Edd?"

"Mhm," he muttered, too warm and comfortable to care that it was nearly 4AM and he was _finally_ getting to sleep and with _Kevin_ to boot.

"Trash day isn't til Friday."

Kevin snorted as the usually warm head and face on his arm and in his chest went _hot_ and Edd squeaked in being found out, but he squeezed him tight to let him know that it was ok.

"I hate you," Edd whispered in frustration and Kevin laughed out loud.

"No, you don't," he snickered as he kissed the top of his still wet head. "Did you wait up?"

"Nuuuu."

"Uh huh," Kevin said as he rolled his eyes knowing that Edd would never not wait up for him. "You free Friday?"

"Yeah, why?" Edd asked as he pulled his head out of his chest and did his best to look up at him, curious as to why Kevin wanted some time with him on such a social night.

"Wanna go to Bella Nice? My treat."

"Rolf got you a Groupon, didn't he?" Edd grinned, knowing that the redhead and the foreigner would occasionally pass as many discounts as they could to one another to make their college days as fun but still as cheap as possible.

And the super fancy French restaurant usually required a Groupon, or at least a nice credit limit.

"Nope, just feel like going," Kevin shrugged. "So you in or not?"

"In!" Edd smiled, the gap in his teeth barely visible in the moonlit room, but Kevin could feel a _round_ cheek on his arm. "Just as long as you take out the trash."

"Yeah, yeah," he groaned as he pulled a giggling Edd close again and made a mental note to tell Rolf that Edd would be too busy Friday to hang with Ang, so he had better make a move and kiss that pretty mouth that _did things_ to him. "Go to sleep, ya dork."

"Yes, Daddy."


End file.
